The present disclosure relates to a device for storing a frequency, to a method for storing a frequency in the device, furthermore to a method for reading out a stored frequency from the device, and to a method for operating a device for storing, and to a corresponding computer program product.
A memristor is a passive electrical component in which a change in its electrical resistance can be brought about by means of a DC current signal. In the case of an AC current signal above a limit frequency, by contrast, the resistance remains constant.
Yurly V. Pershin and Massimilano Di Ventra, in their publication “Practical Approach to Programmable Analog Circuits with Memristors”, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems I: Regular Papers, Vol. 57, No. 8, August 2010, present various possibilities for using memristors in electrical circuits. In the circuits, the memristor is supplied with a DC current signal in each case by means of an autonomous supply unit, in order to change the resistance of the memristor.